


hate me a little deeper...

by sinfuljiminy



Series: let's do some laundry. [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Bottom Louis, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 21:27:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6770719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuljiminy/pseuds/sinfuljiminy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <em>Louis' nostrils flared as anger boiled up inside of him, his hand cupping Harry's cock giving him a light squeeze, standing on the tips of his toes to be closer to the younger man's face. "Watch yourself, Styles. Wouldn't want to be left high and dry, would you?"</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>"Got a feeling you'd only be torturing yourself if you walked away now." Harry groaned lightly, a lust thickening his voice.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Louis pulled away and pushed Harry against the ledge of the doorway, sliding down to his knees as he tugged his roommate's jeans and boxers down, letting them rest at his ankles. "Just shut up for once, Jesus.."</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>"Only one way to do that.."</em>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	hate me a little deeper...

**Author's Note:**

> i don't have a fan art this time to thank for inspiration but still thanks to ptp-explicit for giving me the inspiration to start this series. i seriously have so much fun writing these two with their characteristics and seeing louis grow more confident with each expert i write.
> 
> im thinking i _might_ write one more to finish off the series so be on the look out for that one.
> 
> as always, i hope you enjoy! ♥ Zee.

Louis wasn't sure how he'd gotten to this point in his life and part of him wished he could Marty McFly himself back to a month ago and convince himself _not_ to stupidly fuck himself on the washer and allow Harry to catch him resulting in this never ending cycle they've fell into. He honestly has managed to hate himself more than he despised his roommate and has attempted, more than once, to punch himself in the face for even thinking about the next time they were going to meet up. He never knew. In the short time, they've managed to meet up four times, which is admittedly a lot less than most roommates would, but Louis was trying to stay true to himself and actually hate Harry more than he was bending over and allowing the younger boy to fuck him senseless.

And now, contain the laughs, he was honestly considering doing it yet again to relieve some of the stress he'd gained from finals coming up. Oh, the joys of college coming back to bite him in the ass because he was a text away from begging Harry for a favor. _Harry Fucking Styles_ out of all people.

He should really strongly consider dating.

_L: laundry room @ six._  
_H: ah, someone's a lil horny's, eh?_  
_L: fuck u. meeting me or no?_  
_H: doubt u have anything else planned. might b a lil late. taking care of things. wait for me, babe. ;)_

"Oh.. my.. fucking.." Louis gripped his phone tightly and almost, _almost_ gave Harry the satisfaction of tossing it against the wall, but no. He took a deep breath, restrained himself, locked the screen, and attempted to get back to studying. He could focus for two more hours. This was something possible that he could do. 

Only he didn't and Louis ended up biting at his fingernail, bouncing his leg up and down, shifting his eyes back from his phone to the books laid out in front of him until six o'clock finally hit and he practically jumped up, grabbed his half empty laundry basket, and headed out of his room. Harry had still yet to come home and Louis was trying his damn hardest not to be pissed off about the fact that this asshole was actually going to make him _wait_ to be fucked. And like the pathetic little twink that he was, Louis was going to wait, tossing his clothes into the washer and starting it up, hopping on top, and pushing the heel of his hand against the hardness of his cock. "C'mon, Styles. Don't be an asshole for once in your natural born life." 

Harry walked in exactly four minutes late, taking his sweet time setting his things down on the kitchen table before making his way to the laundry room, belt buckle clinging as he took it off. "Aw, you actually waited for me. Thought you would at least be in your room catching up on the episodes of _The Vampire Diaries_ that you missed." 

"Do you ever not have anything smart or completely and utterly annoying to say?" 

"Unfortunately, no. It's a flaw that I'm learning to deal with." 

Louis glared and hopped off the washer, walking up to Harry and pushing his hands away to finish off the task of removing his belt and unbuttoning his jeans. "You cut your hair." 

"Cute that you noticed." 

"Preferred it long." 

"Good thing I don't live to please you, Tomlinson." 

Louis' nostrils flared as anger boiled up inside of him, his hand cupping Harry's cock giving him a light squeeze, standing on the tips of his toes to be closer to the younger man's face. "Watch yourself, Styles. Wouldn't want to be left high and dry, would you?" 

"Got a feeling you'd only be torturing yourself if you walked away now." Harry groaned lightly, a lust thickening his voice. 

Louis pulled away and pushed Harry against the ledge of the doorway, sliding down to his knees as he tugged his roommate's jeans and boxers down, letting them rest at his ankles. "Just shut up for once, Jesus.." 

"Only one way to do that.." 

"Yeah?" Louis looked up at Harry with a raised eyebrow, a hand wrapping around the throbbing cock in front of him, giving him slow, tight strokes. "And what will you give me in return?" 

"The fifth best fucking of your life." 

"Cocky son of bitch." Louis shook his head, leaning forward to brush the tip of his tongue along the foreskin of Harry's cock, using his fingers to push it back, grazing his teeth against the exposed pink skin. Harry's back arched away from the wall, head leaned back, eyes closed, lip sucked into his pretty mouth. Louis licked down the underside of the large, throbbing dick until he reached the balls, sucking one into his warm cave, gaining pleasure from the moans Harry attempted to muffle as his nails scraped along the door edge. He repeated his motions to the opposite ball before leaning back to swallow the length of the hard dick into his mouth, savoring every inch, welcoming the rough bumps to the back of his throat and encouraged Harry move his hips with a slap to his ass and a squeeze of his hips. The younger man grabbed the back of Louis' head to steady him as he began to snap his hips forward, roughly, fucking his roommate's mouth, taking pleasure in the hopes that he'd make him hoarse, to give him something to remember him by as this semester comes to a close and they'd be on opposite sides of the country visiting home. 

After a few more rough thrusts, Louis leaned back and coughed a few times, Harry barely giving him enough time to recuperate before he grabbed him up to push him against the washer, taking his mouth hostage, kissing him deeply, longingly. They separated enough to rip each other's clothes off, carelessly tossing articles about the small laundry room before Harry picked up Louis with ease, setting him on top of the spinning washer and leaning forward to place a kiss against his stomach, trailing downward. He gave attention to his thighs as he lifted them up and placed them on his shoulders, Louis leaning back with a moaning sigh and a soft _please_ , toes crackling as he curled them. Harry licked a path from the tip of Louis' cock to the wet, quivering hole between his beautiful twin globes, tongue sliding through the throbbing muscle to taste the core of him, a shiver consuming him, bringing every hair to stand at attention and every nerve to feel as if it'd just been exposed and set on fire. The smell of him, the taste of Louis was something Harry couldn't get enough of, something he desired more than he cared to admit, and it was the one thing he was going to miss more in his life on campus. He could eat Louis out for hours, listen to his pretty broken moans and the sound of his back squeezing against the metal of the washer as he squirmed, the soft 'I hate you's' and 'fuck you's' every time Harry would slap his hand away from allowing any release when he would reach for his cock. Having Louis under his complete control; fuck, he was going to miss this. 

His tongue licked every inch of Louis' inner walls it could reach before he pulled back, sliding two fingers inside of him easily, making the older man suck in a deep breath and moan out, body shivering tightly. Harry watched as the hole stretched around his digits, beautifully opening up for him, and Louis' sweet scent nearly made him come right on the spot but he opted for licking the wetness that produced and slicked his fingers. He pulled out just a second after and reached up to feed Louis' juices to him, eyes burning with lust when the older man consumed eagerly, holding his wrist and licking every last inch of his fingers that he possibly could. Harry busied himself with tasting him again, tongue being suffocated by pulsing walls that clung to the muscle like a lifeline and he wished he never had to leave the paradise the rested between Louis' thighs. Minutes later, he pulled back, thumbed the length of his mouth and wrapped the finger around his tongue for a final taste before sliding Louis down from the washer, long legs wrapped around his hips. He used one hand to steady himself, the other to guide his cock to the awaiting hole, burning lust-filled green eyes watching the way Louis' face contorted as he filled him slowly, his eyes closed, mouth agape, thighs trembling. Harry didn't stop until he was fully seated within Louis' clenching walls, allowing himself a few seconds of peace before he grabbed the older man's curvy hips and began fucking him hard, their bodies making the poor washer bang against the wall, probably making it spin all out of cycle, though it was the least of their concerns. Louis reached up to grip Harry's shorter hair, leaning his against the younger man's shoulder as he rolled along the pleasured assault that sent shocks through his body and made his cock leak drops of come onto Harry's beautiful stomach. 

"Fuck, you're so pretty.." 

"Shut up," Louis breathed, though the words sent a shiver rolling down his spine, made his skin tingle, and his stomach tighten. "Shut up and fuck me.. harder.. _please._

"Beg again.." 

"Please, Harry.." 

Harry gave one hard thrust and stilled his hips, his voice shaky and deep as he whispered against Louis' ear. "Beg.. again.." 

"Please, please, God.. f-fuck me.. _please.._ " 

Harry reached up one hand to grab Louis' neck, pushing him back enough to capture his lips as he wrapped his opposite arm around the older man's small body, holding him tightly before continuing his hard thrusts. The sound of their skin slapping filled the small laundry room, overpowering the tumbling on the washer struggling to keep up with their consent bumps and hits against the machine wall. Louis broke away from the kiss to take a deep breath, blue and green eyes meeting in an intense stare as his orgasm rose too quickly for him to stop it and the air felt as if it were sucked out of his lungs as he came, decorating their locked bodies together in a finishing touch to the most beautiful masterpiece. 

The younger man wasn't too far along as he pushed Louis down against the washer and grabbed his hips, finishing the job strong, pounding into his sweet spot and filling him to the brim, wet, sticky sounds mixing in with their choked moans and the thumping rhythm of a washer working in overdrive. The two men stayed in that position for a few moments, relishing in the beauty that was their fuck session, (because, really, they absolutely _refuse_ to call this love making) Harry parting first with a low groan, stepping back until he had a wall to support his body, his knees still not quite up to speed. "That poor machine." 

Louis laughed, still laid across it, his ruined body shaking under the heavy spins working beneath him. "I didn't take you for the sentimental type." 

"I'm not. Just saying, if we don't find somewhere else to fuck, we're going to be wasting a hell of a lot of money getting a new one." 

"You're still not getting me in a bed," Louis smirked and sat up, sliding off the washer as taking the few steps to close the distance between them, grabbing Harry's chin and tugging him down into a small kiss. "I still hate you too much." 

"I'm glad to know that the feeling is mutual." Harry licked Louis' lips, eyes never leaving him as he whispered softly with a cocky smirk. "Gonna miss me over the break?" 

"Don't get your hopes up, Styles. I'm barely gonna remember your name to miss you." 

"Mm, right. Mr. Funtown going back home, he'll have all his girlies and boys to bury himself in, chasing the thrill he gets when he's with me." 

Louis raised an eyebrow and cock his head slightly to add emphasis. "Is that jealousy, I hear?" 

"Don't get your hopes up, Tomlinson," Harry mocked him before sliding away, reaching down for his clothes as he headed out of the laundry room. "See you around. Might even give you a farewell fuck later on this week if you're a good boy." 

"Never gonna happen, asshole. You'll be waiting a long time if you expect me to bow to you." 

"You looked damn well bowing just a few minutes ago when you were sucking my dick," Harry turned to smirk and shrug his shoulder, reaching back with one hand to open his bedroom door. "Sure you won't mind doing that for me again. I'm only a text away when you get the urge." 

Of course, of _fucking_ course, Harry slipped into the room and closed the door before Louis could get the last word in, but it was a routine that he's gotten used to. With a smile and a satisfied body, Louis gathered up his clothes and went into his bedroom for a shower. This break is going to be long, but he already couldn't wait to come back and make more laundry memories with his archenemy and secret admirer. 


End file.
